Things unremembered
by galadriel17
Summary: GojyoxHakkai. Gojyo comes home one night from his usual activities, and things act out a bit unusually.


Gojyo came back smelling like cheap booze and sex as he stumbled into the door late that night.

He was swaggering back and forth and the room was dark; all but one small lamp in the right hand corner by the couch was on, and he swore he could see a dark figure sitting there.

"What in the hell?" he managed to think, (out loud) and almost made his way over to the couch without tripping…but the coffee table ruined his luck.

Falling over the table and onto the couch, his head just happened to land in a warm mass…_oh…that's just Hakkai._

…_Hakkai?!_

_Hakkai's never up this late._

Hakkai's face was turned away from him as Gojyo asked "Why are you up so late? You're usually in bed by this time."

The light wasn't much, but it was enough to see clearly.

And slowly, hesitatingly, Hakkai's head turned and he smiled.

He smiled, but there were tears rolling down his face and his eyes…his beautiful eyes were filled with anguish.

"I couldn't sleep…not tonight." And he was still smiling, but it was empty, it was just a reaction.

And Gojyo didn't like it when he smiled like that.

"What's wrong?" Gojyo asked with a slur that somehow managed to be sincere, before lacing his and Hakkai's fingers together.

He hated seeing Hakkai like this.

If there was anyone who didn't deserve to feel this way, it was Hakkai.

Hakkai was silent for a moment, but he held their intertwined fingers up, staring at them longingly.

"You'll never realize what you do to me." Hakkai answered quietly, but there was a tremor in his voice.

Using his other hand, he ran his fingers through Gojyo's red strands.

"What do you mean?" Gojyo asked groggily while staring at their hands.

"How many hearts have you stolen Gojyo?" Hakkai asked as he leaned closer, now releasing Gojyo's hand and tracing the other mans lips with his finger.

"...I don't think that any of them care...any more than I do."

The brunette leaned even closer; so close he could smell the liquor on Gojyo's breath.

"You're forgetting someone," he said before he softly pressed his lips against Gojyo's. But the moment was fleeting and quickly gone.

Drunken confusion and startled incomprehension flashed their way across Gojyo's features, but Hakkai smiled slightly, a bittersweet smile, and laid his hand to rest over Gojyo's eyes.

"Go to sleep" he ordered tenderly, and a few last tears fell from his tired eyes, one hitting Gojyo's lips.

* * *

A bright ray of sunshine woke Gojyo up as he cursed; man did he have a splitting headache.

Sitting up, the covers pooled around his waist, and he tried to remember last night's activities.

An overwhelming feeling of anxiety washed over him, as if there was something very important he wasn't remembering.

He could remember a gentle kiss on his lips, but...

_I remember her doing a lot of things, but definitely not that._

And he thought to himself that it would have been nice if a certain green-eyed beauty had been the one to do it.

_How did I even get in bed? …Hakkai must have dragged me here. He's a saint that one. _

Gojyo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his arms over his head before lying back down and staring up at the ceiling. He really should be more careful, the only problem with that is careful isn't fun.

_My memory is shot…but something feels off. Wonder if Hakkai know's anything? Maybe I was an ass last night. Not exactly the best person when I'm drunk. _

He shrugged and got up to put some fresh clothes on.

_Ehh...if it's anything important Hakkai will tell me._

Authors notes: NO HE WOULDN'T! Lol...I wrote most of this the other day when I wasn't in a very good mood. So yeah...that rubbed off a bit. Ah well...don't really care for this, but I guess its okay. Just a little something I did while waiting to start on the next chapter of my fic. So if any of the regular readers of my ongoing story read this, I should have that up in a day or two. At least I think so.


End file.
